God Gave Me You
by Man of Faith
Summary: *Songfic* The reflections of both Addison and Woody Fink on their Wedding Day.


**AN: So, I feel there's just not enough Woodison stories out there, so I figured I do one in dedication of them because of Prom Night. If you watched Prom Night, you'll know where I got this song from. **

**God Gave Me You - Matt Barnes  
**

**

* * *

S.S Tipton (Sky Deck)**

Standing at the front of the aisle, with his three best buddies beside him and Mr. Moseby behind him, he looked towards the stairs, awaiting to see his soon to be bride coming down the stairs after the bridesmaids and the flower girl. Feeling nervous and full of anxiety, he kept thinking back to the lives that they had lived before this day. As he thought of things, he remembered the first day he had met his blushing bride.

**I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be**

_After so many attempts at telling jokes to the female population on the S.S. Tipton during the dance, he was about to give up the whole funny man routine. It wasn't until he saw her, taking a nap on a table that he decided to do one more run at it. As he told the joke, he pretended to laugh at the punch line, pretending as if the girl was laughing with him. Since no one else was watching, he decided to lay his head next to hers, holding her hand in his. _

As Woody recalled that night, he couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Instead of just being his loveable self, whom all of his close friends have come to accept and admire, he had tried to be someone else and it backfired big time. Yet, the ending result with Addison that night wasn't all that bad.

**But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm goes through  
And I need you**

"_Why are you sitting next to me holding my hand?" Addison asked in a serious tone as she woke up from her sugar-induced nap._

"_Well…I mean…that is to say…" Woody began stammering, wondering if he had struck out with this one as well. _

_Addison smiled, "I didn't say I don't like it."_

With all the daydreaming, Woody wasn't aware that the bridal march was starting until Zack, his best man, poked him on the back and handed him the mike.

"Hey Woodchuck, it's time," Zack whispered with a smile.

"Thanks Zack," Woody answered in appreciation.

As Addison moved her way down the stairs with her father, the bridal march suddenly began to change as a more popish tune began to play. Addison smiled, knowing that it was the chorus to their song.

**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, its true  
God gave me you**

Woody kept repeating the chorus until the bride and her father was in front of him. With that, Woody did the chorus one final time while holding Addison's hand in his and looked into her eyes.

As Woody finished the chorus, Moseby smiled and said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do, with pride," Addison's father said as he looked at his future son-in-law and hugged him, "Welcome to the family Woody."

Woody shed a few tears, for the time that he had spent dating Addison, her father had really become a second father to him. "Thanks, dad."

As Moseby began the ceremony, everything went as rehearsed. Both bride and groom spoke their vows and said their "I dos", as Moseby did his job in guiding the bride and groom through the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Woody and Addison Fink!"

The bride and groom walked off up the stairs, followed by their wedding party as the crowd continued to cheer for the happy couple.

**Reception**

Later on at the reception, all was going well before Zack took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the lovely couple to have their first dance. Woodmite, Addison, if you please…" Zack said as he showed them the dance floor.

As Woody and Addison started to dance to their song from Prom Night, they both smiled, each thinking different thoughts.

**There's more here than what we're seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be loves great martyr  
I'll be the flattered fool**

**And I need you**

"_I don't just want to go with any girl. I want to go with Addison, but she'd never go with me." Woody said, folding his arms and frowning as he explains his situation to Zack and Cody. _

"_Are you kidding? Just this morning she was looking at you the way you looked at roast beef," Cody said to Woody as he and Zack got off his bed. _

_As Cody had said those words, Woody began to think and wonder, maybe there is a chance for him after all. _

"_Hey Addison, you going to prom?" Bailey asked her friend as she was walking on the Sky Deck_

"_Well…I was hoping that Woody would ask me, but he hasn't and it's a shame because I bought the most beautiful dress, but I thought it was sad to have a dress without a date, so I returned it, but I told them to keep it on hold, you know, just in case he does ask me. Is that just sad?"_

"_What's sad is a modern woman waiting to be asked," Bailey started to explain, "Look, senior prom is a magical night that you'll remember forever. Plus, if you aren't there, you can't vote for me." Bailey ended with stuffing a hat onto Addison's head. _

"_Okay okay," Addison replied as she left Bailey. Although she was kind of pushy about voting for her, Bailey did make a great point. Maybe it is time for her to take charge. _

"_You smell so sweet, I just want to hold you close and never let you go. Kiss me!" Woody said as he dived into the pineapple lips of Hamala Anderson. As Woody began to gain more confidence from the lunch meat, Addison felt rejected and ashamed, thinking she was a fool to believe a guy like Woody would like a girl like her._

"What are you thinking about?" Woody asked as the second verse was coming to an end.

"Just about the day I was going to ask you to prom. You know I had a sign around my body and balloons around me, all ready for you."

Woody smiled sadly, "That was the day I was kissing the ham huh?"

"Yeah, I felt so heartbroken hearing you say those things. I'm just glad you had the courage to tell me the truth during prom."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy. If it weren't for Cody, I don't think I would have had the courage to talk to you that night."

"That's what gets to me about something," Addison began, "Why Zack and not Cody as best man? I mean, Bailey's my maid of honor, it would have been right to have Cody as the best man in this case."

"As much as Cody has helped out between you and me, I heard stories of him being best man. Let's just say that we avoided OCD Cody."

Addison gave Woody a knowing look, remembering how Cody can be when he's put in charge of something, he tends to take it to the extreme.

**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, its true  
God gave me you**

**On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I cant do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I could baby, never undo**

"_I don't know Addison. I mean, my grades haven't been that great and my SAT scores aren't that good either. Are you sure we can get into the same college?"_

"_I'm sure of it Woody. I mean, you and I applied to the same college, oddly enough before we even got together."_

_Woody gave a secretive smile, "It's because I practically begged Ms. Tutweiller to tell me where you applied to. I didn't care where you were going to go, I wanted to be right there next to you."_

"_So what would you have done if we got into the same college? Stalk me for four years?" Addison asked in her most serious tone possible, but you could hear a hint of teasing in it. _

"_Well no, I would have hoped to have enough courage to talk to you and maybe get together with you by then." _

_As the two were talking, Cody walked in with Bailey, Zack, and Maya, holding some letters and packets. _

"_Hey Woody, here's your mail and a big one from Northwestern."_

_Hearing the name of the school that Addison had already been accepted to, Woody quickly grabbed the packet and tear into it, reading the first letter word for word before handing the letter to Addison with a smile. _

"_So what does it say?" Bailey asked._

"_WOODY GOT IN! HE'S GOING TO COLLEGE WITH ME!" Addison screamed as she jumped up and down with joy. _

_As congratulations were given to Woody, he received a big one from Addison, in form of a long and lingering kiss. _

As the song began to close, Addison smiled as she remembered the four years she and Woody had spent at Northwestern.

"Thinking of college huh?" Woody asked.

"Yeah. As proud as I am of you, I still couldn't believe you got in."

"Yeah, neither could I. Then we find out that London bribed the school into accepting me, saying to consider it as a graduation present to the both of us."

Addison laughed, "She did that with Zack as well so that he can go to NYU with Maya. The only one that didn't get a bribe was Cody and Bailey."

"Yeah, all they got was a well furnished apartment in New Haven while being on scholarship to Yale."

"They deserved it though. Especially being the brains that they are."

"Very true, and all of us got what we wanted."

"What's that?"

"Going to college with the ones we love."

**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, its true  
God gave me you, gave me you.  
Gave me you.**

"I love you Woody Fink."

"And I love you Addison Fink."

As the song winded down, Woody pulls Addison in, for a long and lingering kiss.


End file.
